Traffic aggregation has been performed at link level, at traffic messaging channel (TMC) level, or at the level of a linear strand (e.g., a stretch of links in a straight road segment). Links on a map or a transportation network may be published with speed or travel-time in real-time. Traffic application users or consumers may be required to pull traffic information for all links and then use the links in their region of interest.
While some consumers may use most of the published traffic information for their specific application use cases, others consumers may only use only a fraction of the published traffic information. Therefore, providing real-time, accurate traffic information, based on the type of need or level of detail required by the consumer, is a continuing effort.